fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Natehouse Show
Hi, I'm RR44, You may not remember me, But this is my offical debut here in the fanfiction wikia! And instead of just introducing myself in the comments........I'd thought i'd show you my most controversial idea yet! (Or maybe 2nd most, whatever you prefer) THE NATEHOUSE SHOW! It's basically putting the answer in the million dollar question SOME people have been asking? "What would happen if all the characters of the Big Nate Series lived in one BIG house?" Well, I've decided to answer that question.........ABSOLUTE.........FREAKING.................CHAOS!!!!!!!!!........This is also rated PG 13, So expect some language and actions that might be a little too much for the young kids. But don't worry! If your at LEAST 10-12 years old, You can join in the mayhem! (Hey, It's America, Land of Oppertunity people!) P.S. This series will feature characters from the hot book series "Big Nate" and random others I can find! Main Characters Nate Wright- The main protagnigist- Slight character changes include, a little less fear in cats, a little less sloppy Nate.......but still a damn good drawer indeed! Kelly Long- Nate's girlfriend and main heroine, Used to be in the Big Nate comics herself from 2001-2002, Had not been seen since Nate broke up with her.........by note! Teddy Ortiz- The 2nd protagnigist- Nate's best friend, He is a total jokester and loves telling jokes, but they do go a little to far sometimes. Francis Pope- Nate's 2nd best friend- The factiest person in the group, He's usually ridiculed a little by the other housemates.......but that's only because of his middle name, Butthurst. Gina Hemphill Toms- The know it all- Allthough she's one of the main antognigists in the Big Nate comics, She's a lot more nicer in the Natehouse series, And less of an enemy to Nate...........but she's still smart at least! Drew McIntyre- "The guy from Scotland" Nate likes to call him, He's usually ignored by the rest of the house mates because he's not like them.........But Francis doesn't mind him much........and Gina has a MAJOR crush-o-rama on him! Minor Characters Jenny Jenkins- Once Nate's biggest crush, She's gotten pretty used to all the craziness in the house. Artur Pashkov- Do I really have to say it? *Sigh* Artur is Jenny's boyfriend. Need I say more? Vladimir Kozlov- Basiclly used for comedic uses, He says he's "The Russian Warrior", Sometimes helps out the gang and appears as Nate's "protege", Also has a tending to say "Yes, No, Maybe, So" sometimes. Yurtle the Turtle- He's Lillian's pet and he's in the Navy, He's also known to have a short temper. Antognigists Lillian Perez- Drew's ex girlfriend in Episode 5, She's the main antognigist in Episode 5. Kane- The main antognigist of the antognigists, He appears in a lot of the episodes. Fandango- The arrogant dancer, Unlike other people, He helps out when needed sometimes. Damien Sandow- The leader of Sandow Intelletcual Saviour of the Masses Club which was shut down when they were revealed to be child molesters. Cody Rhodes- See above, Except the leader part, That's Damien Sandow. Episodes Episode 1- That Smart Girl- The Scottish Dater Episode 2- My Four Leaf Clover Episode 3- Assassins in the Ireland Curse Episode 4- Death Warz I Episode 5- Sailors and Scottish People Episode 6- Sounds of Silence Episode 7- A Thin Line of crazy and just plain akward. Category:Fan Fiction